memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell Forrest
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Maximilian Forrest. Maxwell Forrest was a Human Starfleet official in charge of the NX Project during the 2140s and 2150s. As a commodore, he supervised the first tests of the warp five engine. As such, he worked closely with the Vulcans, who were supervising humanity's progress into space. NX Project As a Starfleet Commodore, Forrest was responsible for overseeing the NX Project and had been doing so as early as 2143. In that year, he would choose A.G. Robinson over Jonathan Archer to pilot the NX-Alpha. This decision was a difficult one for Forrest since the engine of the NX-Alpha was designed by Archer's father, Henry Archer. Robinson easily broke the Warp 2 barrier, but the ship exploded shortly after reaching warp 2.2. Robinson survived by jettisoning an escape pod while at warp. The Vulcans claimed that the warp program should be postponed. Forrest would stop at the 602 Club, a bar frequented by Starfleet personnel, and informed Archer and Robinson that the program would be suspended. After Archer and Robinson disobeyed orders and ran a new test that was successful, Forrest persuaded Starfleet Command to reinstate the program. ( ) The Enterprise Mission Launch As an admiral, Forrest was responsible for supervising the ongoing mission of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. After a Klingon had crashed on Earth, the Vulcans wanted to delay the mission and return the Klingon to its homeworld. Forrest overruled them and decided that Starfleet would return the Klingon. He authorized the early launch of Enterprise to return Klaang to Qo'noS alive despite the protests of Ambassador Soval and the Vulcans. Jonathan Archer, son of Henry Archer who had designed the warp engine, was assigned as the captain of the Enterprise. Forrest told Archer that humanity had been waiting a hundred years for this chance, and told him not to screw up. Forrest also officiated over the launching ceremony of Enterprise. At a press conference prior to the mission launch, he said that humans had been ankle deep in space travel and that it was time to swim. ( ) The Mission Forrest would stay in constant touch with the Enterprise. He gave many orders as different situations arose. He ordered the ship to investigate a distress call from , a cargo ship that was attacked by Nausicaan pirates. The Enterprise was visited by a group of Vulcans who did not embrace logic. Forrest contacted Archer and asked him to have one of the Vulcans named Kov call his father who was dying. ( ) Forrest had to constantly walk a delicate balance between the goal of human space exploration and Vulcan misgivings about it. After the discovery of P'Jem as a base for spy activity against the Andorians, it was destroyed in an attack by the Andorians. The Vulcan High Command called for an end of the Enterprise's mission. When Forrest refused, the Vulcans called off joint Earth-Vulcan fleet operations and wanted T'Pol transferred off the Enterprise. The Vulcans would relent, after T'Pol and Archer saved Sopek, a senior Vulcan officer. Later Forrest would order Archer to arbitrate a dispute between the Andorians and Vulcans after hostilities broke out over the disputed planet called Weytahn. He also ordered Enterprise to transport Vulcan Ambassador V'Lar from the Mazarite homeworld. She had information on the corruption of government officals and her life was in danger. ( ) After an accident seemingly caused by Enterprise killed 3600 Paraagans, when tetrazine was ignited by the ship, Forrest informed Archer that at the urging of the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet, the Enterprise's mission was canceled. After Archer presented evidence that vindicated the Enterprise, the mission was reinstated by Forrest. ( ) After Archer contacted him about a strange space ship with a human corpse in it. Forrest thought that it might be Zefram Cochrane who had disappeared mysteriously. ( ). After an arctic team lost contact with Starfleet, Admiral Forrest was informed and led a team to investigate. They rushed to the site, only to find it abandoned. He found that the scientists were missing as was their transport. Admiral Forrest would call in Enterprise to find the transport. This was Humanity's first contact with the cybernetic beings known as the Borg, although they never found out what their name was. ( ) The Xindi Mission Forrest authorized the mission of Enterprise to search for the Xindi in the Delphic Expanse. After the first Xindi attack and Archer's meeting with the humanoid from the future who gives him details of the Xindi, Forrest meets with Archer at Starfleet Headquarters. At first, Admiral Forrest was not convinced about Archer's information. Forrest wasn't convinced that Archer's information justified a mission into the Delphic Expanse. After Archer provided proof by proving that the remains of the Xindi probe which shows that some of the debris was from the future, Forrest authorized the mission. ( ) Later Career After the successful Xindi mission, Forrest would welcome the Enterprise crew home as heroes. Archer was debriefed by Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command. When Ambassador Soval insinuates that the trellium-infected Vulcan ship Seleya, was destroyed without doing enough to help the crew, Archer became outraged, blaming the Vulcan High Command for not providing enough assistance in their mission. Admiral Forrest ordered Archer to take some time off to clear his mind. ( ) Forrest was killed in 2154 in a terrorist bombing on Earth's embassy on Vulcan. In his final conversation with Ambassador Soval, he was discussing joint missions between Earth and Vulcan. Forrest's last act was to push Soval out of the blast wave, sacrificing himself. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Forrest sent a message to ''Enterprise after meeting with the Command Council to transfer command of the ship to Subcommander T'Pol. He was likely killed when the Xindi superweapon was deployed against Earth shortly thereafter. ( ) :Forrest was played by Trek veteran Vaughn Armstrong. The character was named after DeForest Kelley, the ''Original Series actor who played Doctor McCoy.'' http://www.treknation.com/episodes/enterprise/season1/broken_bow.shtml Appearances * ** (Season One) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Two) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Four) ** Forrest, Maxwell Forrest, Maxwell Forrest, Maxwell de:Maxwell Forrest fr:Maxwell Forrest